Milestone
by chickadeedeedee
Summary: Confusing large groups of people by flaunting his relationship (or relationships?) is kinda Gold's specialty. -Johtoshipping


It was a classy restaurant. That's how Silver knew something was up. Gold did love food, but he could never get a reservation at a place like this without help. And Crystal was as genuinely confused as he was.

"Alright guys, just order whatever looks good. Don't worry about anything. It's all on me!" Gold reassured once they had been seated and handed menus.

To Silver, this only raised more questions. He looked at Crystal and raised his eyebrows with suspicion. She just shrugged and kept reading. Gold started making small talk and Silver was forced to put his questions aside for a moment to talk and read the menu.

Gold insisted on ordering for Silver and Crystal, he said something about how it was romantic. Silver didn't get how remembering what food he wanted was romantic, but it didn't matter.

While waiting, Silver took a moment to appreciate where they were. The restaurant was on one of the top floors of a building (a hotel?) in Goldenrod. The view was beautiful. Gold had somehow gotten a table at a window and Silver could see the whole city. He could see all the lights illuminating the city down below.

The food was good too. Gold had some steak-meat thing which smelled amazing. Crystal ordered healthier and got a vegetable based dish, Silver wasn't exactly sure what it was because the name was all fancy, but he had a bite and it was good. Silver had a seafood dish, it was fresh and delicious.

The real meal was dessert. Gold ordered a chocolate soufflé and vanilla ice cream for the three of them. He had to order it partway through the meal because it would take a while to make, and the waiter still warned him that it they would have to wait a bit after their meal.

Gold just smiled and said, "I'm sure we'll find something to do." And he turned to Silver and winked.

The plates were cleared and a bottle champagne was brought to their table.

"Um, we didn't order any champagne," Silver tried to tell the waiter.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you!" Gold said, motioning for the waiter to continue pouring the drink into the fancy cups.

"No. No you did not," Crystal objected. "I never heard you order any champagne."

"You were in the bathroom." Gold grinned.

"But I was still here when she was in the bathroom," Silver corrected. "And I never heard any champagne talk either."

"Oh." Gold scratched his chin in thought. "Riiiiight! It was when I went to the bathroom! I saw our waiter and asked him to bring us a bottle!"

"Uh huh." Silver was not buying it. Gold was up to something and he knew it.

"Come on guys! Just relax, have a drink!" Gold offered them both a glass.

Silver tried to raise the glass to his lips but Gold stopped him.

"Wait! I actually ordered it for a reason, I have an announcement to make!" Gold stood up and placed his own glass on the table. He pushed his chair out of the way and was suddenly on one knee, facing Silver.

Oh no.

"Silver," Gold began. He reached into his pocket and brought out a velvet box. "I love you more than anything. Will you do me the honor of being my bride?" He opened the box to reveal a ring.

The whole restaurant went quiet and all eyes were on them.

"Gold..." Silver stared, awestruck for a moment. "I would love to marry you."

Everyone in the restaurant started clapping. Gold smiled brightly.

"But I'm not going to be a bride," Silver said before Gold could slip the ring on his finger.

"What? Oh gosh, what shall I do? I'm Gold! I can't get married without a bride! All my wedding plans involve someone in a white dress!" Gold stood up a little and placed the box on the table. He was obviously faking all shock and confusion, but he was doing a pretty good job.

"Oh I got it!" He exclaimed.

Gold turned around and faced Crystal, who hadn't changed her shocked expression since Gold started making the scene. He got down on one knee and opened a second box he had somehow been hiding in his pocket.

"Crystal, will you be my bride?" Gold smiled over his shoulder at Silver. "Our bride?"

"Y-yes! Of course! Oh my gosh!" She gasped. Crystal stood up with tears in her eyes and Gold got up to but the ring on her finger. Once it was on, she hugged him and gave him a kiss before flinging herself on Silver to kiss him too.

Everyone in the restaurant clapped again. Although this time they were a lot more confused.

The three of them were smiling and laughing and Gold finally put the ring onto Silver's finger.

"Do you like it?" Gold asked Crystal, leaning over her shoulder while she fiddles with it.

"Yes, it's gorgeous." She gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Gold grinned cockily. "I put a lot of effort into choosing them."

"Really?" Silver inquired. "You don't seem like the jewelry type."

"Well I did have some help, but I decided the important things! Like look." Gold held out Crystal's hand to show her ring. "I chose white gold because its Gold like me, but looks kinda silver, like you. And it's a diamond, not just because it's traditional, but it's a crystal! And its Crystal's birthstone!" Gold sat up straight, looking proud of himself.

"Oh, and I help the jeweler design them! I wanted them to be one of a kind!" Gold added.

Silver took a closer look. His ring was pretty straightforward, it was white gold with a small diamond in the center and two clusters of very small diamond rhinestones on either side to make a cute pattern. But upon closer examination, the left side of his diamond formed a sun our of the small rhinestone and had accents of a slightly golden metal which formed a elegant, swirly pattern. The right side had the same accent metal and pattern, but the rhinestones were arranged in a star. And when he turned it round, he saw on the side that faced his palm, the accent pattern came together to form a crescent moon.

He reached out to grab Crystal's hand to see if it was same. And it mostly was, except hers had a moon on the left, a sun on the right, and a star on back. And her center diamond was bigger, with a more princess cut.

"Why is her diamond bigger than mine?" Silver asked Gold.

Gold froze a bit, he seemed nervous to answer. "Welll I wanted to go all out and have a princess diamond on a ring, but I just thought you would want something more practical." Silver nodded in agreement and Gold gave a sigh of relief, happy that Silver wasn't upset about it. " And I asked Blue and she said yeah, you would want something that wouldn't snag on your gloves if you put them over it," Gold said, adding his final justification.

"Wait, Blue knew about this?" Silver didn't care about the whole diamond thing, he only asked out of curiosity, not jealousy. Actually, he really liked it and was happy Gold knew him so well.

However, Gold told Blue about this plan? And she didn't tell him?

"Well duh," Gold responded as if it was obvious. But since his new finances didn't get it, he elaborated. "I had to ask someone for your hand, or their blessing or something, and I couldn't really get in touch with your dad."

Silver nodded again and started to smile. He liked the whole doing normal engagement stuff.

"Does that mean my mom knows?" Crystal asked Gold.

"Um- no... she kinda scares me..." Gold admitted.

Crystal sighed.

"I did ask Professor Oak!"

"He's not _my_ grandpa!"

"Yeah but he's your boss," Gold offered. "And now I can tell you with confidence you'll get lots of time off for the wedding!"

Crystal rested her face in her hands and Gold tried to kiss her through her hands.

Silver couldn't help smiling at them.

Those are the idiots he was going to marry.


End file.
